I'll Be Your Commander
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: This is about Troy Bolton and his crew messing up Gabriella Montez's life but what happens when Gabriella works at her dads nightclub one night as a singer and dancer. Troy finds out that regrets ever hurting Gabriella as she shows him that she's done.


**I'll Be Your Commander**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

**18 year old Gabriella Montez, Staight A student in her 12th grade class, Caption of the Spanish club, part of the Math club, Most gorgeous but shy girl at East High when she can be, Best friends with Caption of the Math club Taylor Mckessie, Has a huge crush on Troy Bolton who is Caption of the Basketball team at East High and he just happens to pick on her at school(Only because she she wears different clothes at school and sexy clothes at her dad's night club), She is shy at school, never talks to anybody but her best friend.**

**But what happens when she works at her daddy's nightclub on night as a Dancer and singer the same night Troy Bolton and his friends come.**

**Find out what happenes.**

**This is a One Shot.**

**Starring**

**Troy Bolton(Zac Efron and Gabi's crush)**

**Sharpay Evans(Ashley Tisdale and Troy's girlfriend)**

**Gabriella Montez(Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Chad Danforth(Corbin Bleu and Troy's bestfriend)**

**Taylor McKessie(Monique Coleman and Gabi's best friend)**

**Vince Montez(Mario Lopez and Gabriella's dad)**

* * *

><p><strong>With Gabriella at her locker at the end of day.<strong>

18 year old Troy Bolton walks past geeky Gabriella Montez or so people at East High call her and pushes her into the locker. She groans on and sees Troy and his friends laughing at her. She sighs picking up her books and opens her locker. "One of these days your going to regret ever doing that. She said softly.

"Hey girlie are you ready for tonight? Gabi's best friend Taylor McKessie said to her best friend since pre school. Gabi nods smirking.

Gabriella closes her locker and grabs Taylor's arms and they walk out of East High to get ready for the big night at Gabriella's dad's nightclub called Midnight Rocker.

* * *

><p>Around 10:15 Gabriella Montez is backstage getting ready for her second act at her dad's club. She's wearing a black sparkly booty shorts that shows off her curve but skinny hard rock figure and the shorts are short so you almost can see her ass a little but it still makes her look really sexy and she has a mic sound box in the back of her shorts so she has a mic peice in her ear and one mic on the stage. She is showing off her flat tan and glitter on her stomach.<p>

She has on a dark pink sparkle half ripped stomach shirt that shows off her glitter tan flat stomach with a black sparkled bikini under the top showing off her gorgeous figure in all the right places. She's wearing Black and Pink Sparkled Sneakers since she's going to be dancing.

Her make up is amazing. She has glitter eyeshadow on her eyes with very black eyeliner on bottom of her chocolate brown eyes, with mascara to fan out her long eyelashes. She has with light red shiny lipglass to bring out her nice thin but soft lips. Her long dark brown curly hair is down straightened looking sexy.

She is warming up again and sigh. Taylor comes backstage and says that she's on soon and she nods looking at the mirror one more time. Taylor goes out where everybody is and her eyes widen in shock when she sees that Troy Bolton and his crew are there along with Troy's girlfriend Sharpay Evans.

* * *

><p>Everybody is waiting to see who is coming on the stage and Taylor already knows who it's going to be and she just smirks at Troy and his crew as they stare at her confused. She turns back to the stage. Troy and his crew also turn back to the stage.<p>

A Random girl comes on the stage and everybody cheers. "WHO IS READY FOR OUR FAVORITE SINGER OF THE NIGHT? She yelled.

Everybody but Troy and his crew cheer. "OKAY, GIVE IT UP FOR THE ONE AND ONLY GABRIELLA MONTEZ. She yelled and leaves the stage.

The lights go out and everybody cheers. Troy and his friends are wondering what's going on.

Just then back up dancers get on the stage and the lights start flashing. Everybody cheers.

The Music starts and everybody starts dancing and then everybody sees Gabriella walk out looking sexy and Troy and his crew stare at her in shock.

Gabriella stands in front of the stage and starts dancing with her backup dancers. She shocks Troy and his friends and starts singing while moving on the stage really sexy.

_(Verse 1:) _  
><em>Gabriella..."I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard <em>  
><em>You see the way he keeps me safe <em>  
><em>With the treble and that bass <em>  
><em>I feel free enough to party hard <em>  
><em>This dress won't go to waste <em>  
><em>Feel like I own the place <em>  
><em>V.I.P to to be the boss <em>  
><em>You see the way these people stare <em>  
><em>Watching how I fling my hair <em>  
><em>I'm a dancefloor lover <em>  
><em>Baby there's no other <em>  
><em>Who do it like I do it yeah.<em>

Gabriella jumps up and down and everybody does the same and Gabriella smirks and does a dance with her back up dancers and at this point she sees Troy and his crew staring at her and she ignores them and sings the main part of the song making her voice get higher in a great way.

_(Chorus:) _  
><em>Gabriella..."From here on out <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>No fear no doubt <em>  
><em>I'll provide the answer <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now I command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to... <em>

_I- I'll be your commander _  
><em>I'll provide the asnwer<em>

Everybody is dancing at this point and some are grinding on each other and Taylor is grinding with a random guy and Chad sees this getting angry and jealo_us. _Troy is moving to the front so he can get a better look at Gabriella.

Gabriella smirks at how Troy walked away from his girlfriend and is staring at her. She walks over to one her back up dancer's Andy and grabs his hand and he smirks and places his hands on her waist so they are grinding on in each other as Gabriella starts singing again.

_(Verse 2:) _  
><em>Gabriella..."Ain't no reason to celebrate <em>  
><em>But you know we gon' hav a ball <em>  
><em>Champagne spillin' from the wall <em>  
><em>And I'll be partying til hella late <em>  
><em>But I ain't worried not at all <em>  
><em>I just give my driver a call (yeah) <em>  
><em>Tell him pick me up at 8am <em>  
><em>No we ain't stopping right here <em>  
><em>We'll take the party to the crib <em>  
><em>Let's go all night baby <em>  
><em>You won't find no lady <em>  
><em>Who does it like I does it yeah <em>

Gabriella moves to the upbeat music with Andy really sexy while singing and everybody is cheering and dancing and Troy is staring at Andy in jealousy.

[Chorus]  
><em>Gabriella..."From here on out <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>No fear no doubt <em>  
><em>I'll provide the answer <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now I command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to... <em>

_I- I'll be your commander _  
><em>I'll provide the answer <em>

Gabriella starts smirking at everybody and moves away from Andy and goes over the the D J that's on the other side of the stage and starts clapping her hands so everybody is clapping. She starts dancing sexy rolling her hips in a sexy way with her girl back up dancers following her lead.

_Gabriella..."It's jam packed _  
><em>So DJ where you at? <em>  
><em>I know you got my back <em>  
><em>So make that bass attack <em>  
><em>Let's make these people move <em>  
><em>You know i need some room, to <em>  
><em>Do what i do, I'm bout to act a fool <em>  
><em>Turn the lights on.<em>

She giggles and moves away from the DJ and jumps up and down on the stage and grins as everybody is enjoying it and grins walking over to Andy and grinds on him again along with her other back up dancers who are doing the same thing.

_[Chorus] _

__From here on out _  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>No fear no doubt <em>  
><em>I'll provide the answer <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now I command you to dance <em>  
><em>I'll be your commander <em>  
><em>Right now i command you to... Dance.<em>_

She smirks at Troy and walks over to her back up dancers Andy and Grant and stands in the middle of both of them and they both wrap their arms around her waist and she grinds on both of them feeling like she's proving her point about Troy regretting that he ever picked on her.

_I-I'll be your commander_  
><em>I'll provide the answer.<em>

She ends the song and everybody cheers but Troy and Chad who are standing next to each other shocked as Gabriella is posing while leaning on both guys.

Gabriella smiles and another song comes on and she gets off the stage with her backup dancers and they all dance with each other. Gabriella is smiling while dancing with Taylor.

Taylor come over to her after she got off the stage and they hugged each other. Grant walks up to the girls and wraps his arm around Gabriella's waist and She giggles and waves goodbye to Taylor and walks away with Grant and Gabriella turns around and grinds on Grant really sexy. Grant grins and moves with her.

**With Troy after he came out of the bathroom.**

18 year old Troy Bolton walks out of the boys bathroom and walks around trying to find his friends but he sees that there all dancing. He sees his girlfriend Sharpay flirting and grinding on some random guy and he sighs not really caring. He looks around his spots the person that he has been thinking about for the past few years.

That's right Troy has been crushing on Gabriella Montez since he first saw her 9th grade year. He just made fun of her so his crew wouldn't pick on him for dating or even liking a geek. He frowns when he sees her grinding on the guy that she was dancing on stage. The song that's playing is Morning After Dark.

Troy sighs and sees Gabriella having the time of her life with the guy he wishes he was because he gets to be close to her while he's just sitting at the bar bored out of his mind.

He walks around and he sees Gabriella glance at him while grinding on the guy and he froze just staring into her deep chocolate brown eyes wondering what she's thinking.

She winks at him moving her eye over the the stage and she mouths"Meet me in the back in a few minutes. She turns he head and grinds with the dude more.

Troy walks to the back of the stage and waits for her. A few minutes later he hears foot steps. He turns his head and he froze staring at the person in a daze.

**With Gabriella and Troy backstage.**

Gabriella Montez walked backstage and saw Troy Bolton standing there waiting for her. "Hello Troy Bolton follow me. She said grabbing ahold of his handdd. He follows her and stares at her ass the whole time. They stop and Gabi opens the door and lets him in first. He walks in and Gabriella walks in closing the door and locks it.

She stares into Troy's bright blue eyes smirking. "Did you enjoy the show Bolton? She asked walk over to him slowly swaying her hips in a sexy way.

He nods and sits down on the couch that's in the room. "Yes but did you have to hurt me like that Baby? He said pouting. She grins and sits on his lap taking her sneakers off.

"I had to Troy Bolton, you have been picking on me since school started and I got tired of dealing with it so I got even. She smirks taking off her half ripped stomach shirt.

Troy feels himself getting bigger and turned on. Gabriella smirks and gets up and slowly takes off her shorts leaving her in black lace panties. Troy takes off his shirt and takes his jeans off and takes a condom out of his jeans and hands it to her. She giggles softly. "Getting uptight are we? She asked.

He nods wanting her take everything off so he can feel himself in her so badly. "You know I have missed being this closed to you. Troy said grinning.

Gabriella and Troy have been sneaking around for a few years now and they haven't being doing that this year and they missed each other.

Gabi takes off her bikini top showing off her huge breast that Troy loves so much and takes her panties off making Troy get really hard. "Damn baby, did those get bigger? He asked.

Gabriella giggles and nods walking over to him and pulls his boxers down and she sees how big he is. She puts the condom on his very hard memeber and slowly gets on his lap and sits down on him slowly. Troy groans closing his eyes loving her this close to him and he wraps his arms around her bare waist and moves her up and down slowly.

"Damn, fuck baby I missed this so much. Gabriella said wrapping her arms around his neck. Troy moans loving the way she talks to him. "I love you Gabriella. He said kissing her.

Gabriella deepens the kiss as they move together in a passionately fast pace making love. Gabriella smirks singing"_I'll be your commander. _Troy smirks loving her voice as they make love and he holds onto her hair loving how she still looks gorgeous in sweat.

About a hour later they both come together. Gabriella gets off of him and puts on her panties and her now lace bra. Troy cleans up and pulls his boxers up and finds his jeans and puts them on. Gabriella puts her shorts on and Troy loves seeing her in those shorts. She puts on a different top and it's a light blue stomach shirt and Troy wraps his arms around her waist after putting his shirt back on. "You always know how to turn me on Baby. He said kissing her neck. Gabriella moans and kisses his lips passionately.

Gabriella pulls back and frowns. Troy sees this and stares at her worried. "What's wrong baby? He asked. She sighs. "How long do we have to keep hiding Troysie? She asked.

Troy sighs and kisses her lips softly and pulls back and says softly"Not anymore because I'm tired of not being close to you and I don't care about what my crew thinks. He sighs.

Gabriella smiles at him brightly and says"So does this mean I get to be your girlfriend for real? She smirks. He chuckles and nods.

"Will you be my girlfriend Gabriella Montez? Troy asked the only person that gets him. She stares at him for a second and sighs. "I don't know. She smirks.

Troy smirks and picks her up and kisses her passionately. "I love you Brie. He said after pulling away and puts her down. "I love you to Troysie. She said.

She grabs his hand and they walk out of the dressing room and Gabi closes the door and they go to the dance floor and dance together grinding the whole time and Troy saw Sharpay glaring at them and He walks away from Gabriella for a minute and tells Sharpay that he's with Gabriella now and she's fine with it.

Troy goes back to Gabriella and she grins and pecks his lips giggling and Troy wraps his arms around her waist and loving that he gets the girl he loves the most.

They spent all night together and loving being so close to each other.

**Two years later.**

Troy and Gabriella Bolton are married and very happy together. They are both friends with Troy's friends and Taylor ended up being with Chad and Sharpay ended up becoming friends with Gabriella and Taylor and Sharpay is dating Zeke Baylor.

Gabriella and Troy just had their first child together. They have a son name NateLopezBolton. He has Troy's bright blue eyes and Gabriella currly brown hair with her tan skin.

They all became friend over the years. Gabriella still sings that song that Troy loved at the club.

The lived a happy life together.

The song is called Commander by Kelly Rowland.

**Thank you for reading bye.**


End file.
